


Aimless

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew is a Transparent, a person with the powers of a ghost. Gilbert is a vampire. After an encounter in a graveyard, all of Mathew's carefully laid plans to stay hid go up in smoke when Gilbert blabs about his existence to the rest of their classmates, who also just so happen to be supernatural creatures...most of whom Mathew hadn't known about.





	Aimless

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not being able to upload the past 2 Fridays. In apology, here is this, and Friday's upload will still happen.
> 
> Alrighty, so first off, a little bit of information on what a Transparent is. A Transparent is basically a ghost that can take on human form enough that they can become solid. Transparents are essentially human as they were born human to a person with the Sight or who was a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter at some point in their ancestry. A Transparent is a human who has the same ability of a ghost, they can use telekinesis and go invisible and drift through solid objects, etc. They also cannot die because even though they are human, their spirit is not and their spirit is then able to heal their body from any damage done to it. They age like normal humans do though.  
> I'm pretty sure everyone knows what a vampire is, but Night Time magical beings are those creatures generally thought of as monsters. They do not include "good" magical beings like fairies or elves for instance. A Night Time creature would be more along the lines of zombies, monsters under the beds, and the boogieman.

Don't you just hate it when people just can't seem to leave you alone? Or rather, when there are too many people around to properly go into a graveyard unnoticed and undisturbed throughout your time there?

Mathew had even gone to all the trouble of choosing the least popular graveyard to frequent too. And yet, he had still ended up tripping over somebody's leg not even ten minutes into his pleasant stroll through the graveyards. Was it a mourner perhaps who had fallen asleep? Then his slight, instinctual irritation vanished and was replaced by concern for this random stranger he'd likely hurt by tripping over, and then that feeling too vanished as he got a good look at the person he'd tripped over and what the person crouched over them had been doing to them. The person with bright white hair almost silvery in hue and with bright red eyes was drinking somebody's blood. The same somebody he'd tripped over.

Now he felt even worse for the poor person. Then he felt worse for his own situation.

'Shoot. I managed to run into a vampire. I really need to get better at choosing which graveyard to frequent. I have to be the most pathetic ghost in the world that I can't even stake out my own haunting place. Shoot-that vampire still has blood dripping down their chin, he's going to think that I can be his next target. In fact, he'll definitely want to eat me because I've seen what he's done. I should really start running, like, now."

The vampire caught up to him within a dozen steps though, that was to be expected. Mathew had never even had a chance to run away since the first moment he tripped over that last victim's leg.

'Well, even if this albino bites me, at least I won't die seeing as I'm technically already dead.'

The vampire's teeth dove into Mathew's neck and he winced.

'That hurt. Hopefully he'll notice that my blood isn't human soon, I'll get too dizzy to get home alright if he keeps drinking for much longer.'

Then the albino swore and drew back from his neck, wiping his mouth, and glaring at Mathew.

"Fuck. You're a fucking Transparent. What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Gathering energy from the graveyard." Mathew answered automatically in a blank tone. Then his eyes widened and he started to shake, he'd just talked back to a vampire. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.

The albino laughed. "Of course you were. You're a fucking Transparent."

"My official title is just Transparent, thank you very much."

'Why oh why did he always have to get so sassy at times like this? The last Night Time magical being-a werewolf- hadn't been too impressed with him when he'd mouthed off to her the last time he was cornered like this. Why couldn't he learn from his past mistakes? Why did he have to do them again and again? Was he subconsciously thinking that it must have been a fluke the first time around? Humans are creatures of patterns. They are supposed to notice this stuff. Why couldn't he? Now this vampire was going to tear his head off-like the werewolf had-and it was going to hurt so so bad and it would take the entire night for his energy to gather back up enough that he could reconstruct it and-'

"I like your spunk kid. But you're obviously terrified right now, I can feel you trembling, don't think I haven't noticed that. So, I'll let you in on a little secret of mine, alright ghostie?"

The albino leaned down from his lofty position straddling Mathew and said next to his ear, "I'm not going to hurt you, you know. I like little ghosties like you. But, don't tell the other leeches, alright? If the Elder vamps knew about this I would get such an earful, okay?"

The albino hoisted himself up from the ground and groaned at the pain radiating from his back. "Uh," He said. "You know, if you hadn't ran, I wouldn't have chased you. I don't like to kill my supper or anything. I would have just put a spell on you to make you forget this happened, or something; but, oh well, what's done is done and what's been done is that I had to run for no reason and got my clothes dirty. I'll be looking out for you in the future, little ghostie, don't you forget that. And you know what? Don't forget my name either, it's Gilbert Beilschmidt and I am fucking awesome. Don't you dare forget that either, Transparent."

He started walking in the direction of the exit to the cemetery, then stopped and looked back at Mathew. He waved. "Bye bye, ghostie." He said, then left.

Mathew stayed there lying on the ground and trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

Maybe he would need a few hours to gather his spiritual energy enough to go home.  
________________________________________

 

Two days after that horrible encounter in the graveyard Mathew had what he would call a Very bad day. It could even count as a complete train wreck. It was that bad.

First, he forgot to set his alarm, after having decided that he absolutely had to go to school despite not having fully healed, and slept in (and his silly twin brother forgot to wake him up too when HE left for school). It turned out there was a pop quiz that day in the subject that he was the absolute worst at. And, because of having to rush out the door, he hadn't had time to make his lunch ...and he'd forgotten his wallet too, so he couldn't even buy one!

Mathew was not very happy.

And then someone had to go and steal his backpack from his locker and when he found it two hours later in the bathroom (that he hadn't even gone to that day), he was missing his agenda and class schedule. Thank god he had memorized it a few days ago when the new semester at school had started. He did not want to be one of those kids having to slink up to the school's office to ask for another time table schedule because he had 'oh lost it.'

Then his super scary biology teacher assigned a huge project, during his last period class, that needed to be completed by the end of the week.

Mathew was starting to suspect the teacher was crazy, the multiple times that the teacher had thrown erasures at members of the class not having been enough of a hint for him to start thinking along those lines long beforehand.

Worst of all? His computer was dead. Very very very dead...so he would have to stay afterschool to work on the darn devil project. Thank god his phone still worked so he could phone his brother to tell him. Hopefully Alfred would even make supper by the time he got home. Hey, there's a first time for everything, and he really needed a pick-me-up after the events of the past couple days. Sometimes it really seemed like the entire world was after him.

Mathew worked for hours on the project in the computer room closest to his Bio class before resigning himself to finishing it the next day, sighing and cracking his stiff neck ( from that darn gluttonous vampire that had made a morning brunch, AND midnight snack out of his red blood cells). Then he slowly packed up, shut down the computer lab, and headed out.

Mathew was half-way to his locker when he remembered that he was supposed to be carrying something. His binder. Which was full of his homework from the day before when he'd had to stay home due to that horrible vampire that was in HIS graveyard. Wonderful.

'Garbledegooks...' He muttered/cursed to himself as he turned back around. His last period class was WAY at the other end of the building. As far away from his locker as physically possible.

For some reason, he didn't notice how dark it was outside. He did, however, notice how dark it was inside. The janitor had left at least two hours ago and all the lights in the hallways were off. His familiarity with the school was the only thing that stopped him from tripping over his own feet half a dozen times before he reached the other side of the school.

Then, as he stepped inside his Bio class, something flew past his head, catching in his hair and hanging there like the weight of a nightmare that had Mathew this close to screeching. Mathew fumbled along the wall for a light switch.

What the hell was in his hair? The school barely had any windows. What was it and how did it even get in there?!

He found the light switch and flicked it on...and a bat blinked up at him by his cheek where his longish curly blond hair ended. Then Mathew screamed.

And that was when he heard the giggling then outright laughing coming from the back of the room.

There, standing and sitting at the back of the room were the majority of his classmates. The members of the Magic Club, the Cooking Club, EVERYONE...including his brother.

"Hello there, Mathew Williams. A fellow leach has just informed me that you have been hiding your identity from us. It is a tad late, but welcome to the gang, Ghostie."

Ludwig, a big blond man known for hanging out with Feliciano and Kiku, said, stepping forward to approach and address him.

"Oh," is all Mathew had to say back after a short pause filled with his widening eyes and the appearance of a horrified expression as he realized and took in just what Ludwig had meant.

"Aw, isn't that cute? He just went transparent, Luddy," Feliciano exclaimed, happy to have made a new friend. He was just one of those people that considered you a friend the minute he met you. He was already opening up his phone, while clinging to Ludwig's arm, so that he could add Mathew's contact number.

But most of the rest of the people there, including Gilbert and his two best friends Francis and Antonio, just laughed at Mathew for his cowardice. It was not the best welcome he had ever had. He wouldn't have even included it among his top twenty.

All in all, as he recounted to his diary later, it was an absolutely perfect day for him. And he was really looking forward to his next day of school. With his classmates. Who apparently were already completely ready to make fun of him.  
________________________________________

 

It was after school. In the weeks since it became known that Mathew was a member of the night creatures, he had suddenly gained in popularity as more and more people had come to notice him, say hi to him in the hallways and during class time, and invite him to different events.

One of those people he was getting more attention from was Arthur Kirkland.

Before the incident with Gilbert, they had been close study buddies. Before that, childhood friends. The only distance between them coming from the fact that Mathew asked his parents and Alfred not to ever let Arthur find out about what he was, and for some strange reason Arthur had done the same thing. That barrier between them had vanished now. Because of their secret being let out, their time together had increased and both found it more comfortable and even more fun to be together, and Mathew couldn't say that he was unhappy about the increased time with his secret crush.

Then, an event happened that sent Mathew's pulse raising probably fast enough to alert any vampire still in the school.

Arthur had shut all of his books, packed up, and under Mathew's curious gaze asked a question.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Mathew shot him a startled look. His hands frozen over his books.

"I-I-I, um, that is-, uhhh, um," He nibbled on his lips his eyes downcast, studying the cover of his math textbook, then he glanced back up through his long blond eyelashes. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. Then looked scared. "That is, I just don't want to take it the wrong way if you don't actually mean it the way..." His voice lowered "that I hope you mean..."

Arthur sighed.

It was an impressive outpouring of both amusement and mingled frustration that was contained in his snorted exhalation.

"Are you thoughtless, Mathew, or just deaf? Now, please don't tell me that again. Just think. Properly, mind you. What do you think I mean?"

"Y-you want to go out? With me?" Mathew questioned. His rapid and breathless questions even more filled with doubt than before, if that was possible.

Arthur nodded.

A silent confirmation of any hope Mathew had of not being rejected and laughed at made true. Mathew beamed. "I-I would love to."

And that was that.

"Wonderful news, Ghostie. Ugh, I mean Mathew." Arthur said embarrassedly, and rubbed his face to try and hide his growing blush. "Honestly, Mathew, I would have kept bugging you about it if you hadn't agreed."

"Really? Hah, that does seem like you. You are quite stubborn."

"I've decided to take that as a compliment. Well, Mathew, I have to say, I always pursue the things that matter most to me."

"Well," Mathew laughed. "Thank you for saying that Arthur. I didn't really mean it as anything else but a compliment on your character, to tell the truth. But really, take it any way you like."

"Then, I've decided to take that as you saying yes to a date tonight in the graveyard you've told me about. The one where you met Gilbert, alright? Be there at midnight. Um, please. Oh, also, bring a blanket. You'll need it."

And Arthur left without waiting for Mathew's reply back to his command, but it wasn't like Mathew really had much to say to that besides the random words he fumbled out in an attempt to process this unexpected turn of events.  
________________________________________

Aimless-A First Date

Summary: Mathew and Arthur go on a date at midnight to a graveyard and are entertained by some actual ghosts who are drawn to Mathew's Translucent ghost-like power.  
****************************************************************************  
"They're cute little guys, aren't they? A lot smaller than you are, though."

Mathew looks down at his feet embarrassed and stutters. "Ah, that is because they are not really actual ghosts. They are more like, um….will 'o the Wisps. You know? They are drawn to spiritual places...they are and are not quite ghosts."

Arthur sat back more fully against the tree they were leaning against and fished out an apple before taking a bite of it and nodding. "Ah, yes. I guess I can understand that. Yes. They light up like fireworks. Quite cute."

"They're just trying to put our lantern to shame." Mathew returned, shaking his head mockingly at the floating wisps of silky light.

Arthur laughed. "Yep, that sounds about right. They just want to hog the spotlight that should truly belong to you. The vain little guys."

Mathew smiled and curled up closer to his boyfriend. He wanted to ask for a kiss but he wasn't too sure how to go about asking for it. Just a small one, on the cheek or something. He didn't want to go too fast or anything after all. Perhaps...not quite yet then. It would be too embarrassing to just ask outright after all!

So he snuggled up closer and adjusted the blanket over their legs. Shyly, in the process, grasping Arthur's hand and pulling it closer to his him, smiling softly. As did Arthur when he looked down at him and saw how peaceful Mathew looked with his eyes closed and his breathing evening out as he started to fall asleep.

'Yes,' Arthur thought as he then looked up at the sky. 'This was a romantic first date. I'm glad I could share it with him. Truly.'

He looked back down at Mathew and his blond curls nestled in his lap and blushed. He had wanted to kiss Mathew before the night was through. Now it seems he'd missed his chance now that Mathew was asleep. Well, perhaps later...'  
________________________________________

 

________________________________________  
Almost two months after the secret of his powers being leaked to the rest of the Supernatural community, Mathew goes back to school after Hetalia High's first long-weekend. Walking through the doors of Hetalia High, Mathew can't help feeling that it seems different. Creepier somehow, or dangerous.

As school drags on and he goes through the motions of attending his classes, he can't concentrate. He keeps catching people looking at him and quickly turning away in an effort to not let him see them spying on him, and he shivers. This was starting to creep him out.

What was happening? Why was everyone he knew from the night creature world being so bizarre?

What was going on?  
________________________________________  
*Several days later. Time: evening, when everyone else had normally gone home and just the last of the clubs were still around*  
________________________________________  
Mathew ran through the dark hallways of his school trying desperately to find Arthur before any more deadly missiles were thrown at him.

Where had Arthur said he would be? Ah, yes. The library. Thank God it was close by.

Mathew burst through the doors and ran into the room, and as luck would have it, Arthur was there looking up at him, startled, from where he'd been reading a well-thumbed through book at one of the many tables scattered about.

"Arthur! Please help me!" Mathew cried as he surged forward into the fierce protection of Arthur's strong arms.

"What? What's wrong?" Arthur asked. "Why are you in such a hurry? What's happening?" Then, perhaps sensing Mathew's desperation he joked around a bit, trying to ease Mathew's panic. "Is the Titanic sinking?" He asked, smirking.

Mathew looked around, crazed. "What? No. No. They-They- I don't know who it is actually, but someone's been throwing things at me, really dangerous things, and the last thing they threw was a knife and I can't leave the school and whenever I stepped near a window or door I was hit by objects being thrown at me!"

Arthur's grip tightened on his shoulders. "A knife, you say? I'll just get my things together and I'll help you get out of the school safely then. With luck, it's just a poltergeist or someone with telekinesis doing yet more hazing and not someone wishing to actually harm you too much."

Mathew looked up at Arthur, his eyes filled with tears he refused to shed. "This is why I didn't want any one from the Night community to know that I was a Translucent."

"Now now, Mathew. Don't think like that. After all, I probably wouldn't have taken an interest in you if I hadn't known you were also a fellow Night being."

"But does the hazing really need to go this far though? They're seriously hurting me, and even when you take into consideration my healing abilities, it is really draining my energy to keep healing myself." Mathew asked, and Arthur pursed his lips in thought.

"That, I am quite sure is a definitive no. The hazing should have stopped by now and it shouldn't have ever gotten to this point in the first place."

"Could you please try and ask them to stop it. I can't keep going and ignoring it like this."

"I'm sorry, Mathew. They are all too used to Night creatures having fast healing abilities and high levels of energy to accomplish that healing with. I am truly sorry on their behalf, even if they never apologize to you. Those that haven't participated will still feel bad that this is still going on so we will have supporters. Plus, I'll be taking it up with Ludwig, again. They haven't listened to me so far, so maybe they will listen to Ludwig, as he's the most obvious at being the strongest here, and stop harassing you."

Mathew nodded. "Thank you, Arthur."

"It's no problem to me. And look, we've passed multiple big windows with nothing hitting us or being thrown, they must have stopped now. But still…I'll be walking you home. It seems like whoever did this won't bother us if I'm with you, but I'm not too sure if they will keep going or not if I leave."

"Thank you, Arthur. That makes me feel a lot safer having you by me."

"I've already said it's no problem," Arthur said as he leaned over to kiss Mathew's cheek. "Don't mention it anymore."

Arthur was suddenly struck by Mathew's beauty as they passed by yet another large window close to their school's main entryway and the light from the close-by streetlights illuminated Mathew's face...and how he had slowly started becoming translucent. Arthur chuckled, of course Mathew would respond to this situation that way. And yet...Mathew was still being brave enough not to disappear entirely, even if at the same time he was still clutching Arthur's arm in a death-grip.

Arthur then smiled and looked back ahead as Mathew speeded up to hold the door open for the two of them. To him, this was perfect. A wonderful moment in time. Mathew was looking to him for protection and thanking him for it, just like how he'd wanted Mathew to do for so long now. Years, even. To him, Mathew was beautiful and this memory was one to be treasured, shined, polished, and stored carefully in his memory as a precious jewel.

In that moment, Arthur decided then that for their one-month anniversary, he would be getting Mathew a necklace with amethyst stones to match his eyes embedded with a cobweb design, his design. He hoped he could get a witch to fashion it in time. It would be a perfect reminder of their first date together, covered in cobwebs, for the both of them whenever they could see it or even remember it would be there, hanging around Mathew's neck like one of Arthur's own cherished amulets. Including the good luck charm Mathew had given him two weeks ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, while working on this, from after this until the end, everything was accidentally deleted and I had no way of retrieving it. 
> 
> So I might continue this or might not as it had been a lot of work getting it typed up in the first place and I don't really look forward to retyping out the 15,000 + I'd had after this. But, who knows?
> 
> A Transparent is basically a ghost that can take on human form enough that they can become solid and seem fully human. Transparents are essentially human as they were born to a human person with the Sight, or who was a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter, or who was a seventh son of a seventh son at some point in their ancestry. A Transparent is a human who has the same ability of a ghost, they can use telekinesis and go invisible and drift through solid objects, etc. They also cannot die because even though they are human, their spirit is not and their spirit is then able to heal their body from any damage done to it. They age like normal humans do though, but can also stop their aging at any point that they wish.  
> I'm pretty sure everyone knows what a vampire is, but Night Time magical beings are those creatures generally thought of as monsters . They do not include "good" magical beings like fairies or elves for instance. A Night Time creature would be more along the lines of zombies, monsters under the beds, and the boogieman.  
> Summary thus far:  
> Mathew can make himself go translucent and invisible depending on how much power he uses. This is the power that gives him the nickname of ghost and puts him in the species name of Translucent. However, he hides his identity from the other Supernaturals who go to his school and pretends he is the only normal child in a family of Supernaturals.  
> Well, normal but for his powers randomly acting out...which he had normally used to pretend to freak out about and make the warlocks in his class, like a certain Arthur Kirkland, feel bad about by making them think they must have caused whatever was happening to Mathew.  
> Mathew cannot completely cut ties with his heritage though, and finds himself drawn to cemeteries...where he meets Gilbert, a vampire who goes to his school and who previously didn't know he was a Supernatural until now. Gilbert, being the troublemaker that he is, decides to mess with Mathew's perfect world and tells everyone at school about him.  
> Not all is bad now that his secret is out though, for Mathew soon attracts the attention of Arthur Kirkland, a boy from his Science and Math Club who has had a crush on him for a while but had never felt safe asking Mathew out because of the taboo around humans knowing about the existence of Supernaturals. Now that everyone knows who Mathew is, there is no danger anymore, and Arthur asks Mathew out.  
> Gilbert is left on the sidelines fuming and wondering why he feels like he was cheated of something as he tries his best to break the two apart.


End file.
